Gomen nasai
by Reiku E. Suzuki
Summary: The GazettE, Death fic, one shot, Reituki. Un jour où il neige, Reita essaie de se faire pardonner de Ruki alors que le chanteur ne peut déjà plus le comprendre...


Titre : Gomen nasai (pardonne-moi)

Couple : Reituki

Genre : Death fic

Disclaimer : Les GazettEs ne m'appartiennent pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

Commentaires : J'ai été assez folle pour participer à un marathon d'écriture. 24h d'écriture presque non-stop, interdiction de dormir, avec seulement quelques pauses pour manger des champignons (bah oui, comme j'ai pas le droit au café ni au chocolat chaud, j'ai passé ma nuit sur les champignons ^_^). Donc, ce texte est le premier de ce grand marathon. Écrit à 13h37, il est pas si pire. Vous verrez mon cerveau perdre de sa concentration au fil des heures en tout cas… Je n'avais pas de contrainte particulière pour écrire ce texte. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier!

Début du chapitre

«Pardonne-moi.»

C'est là les mots que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire. Mais il est trop tard, n'est-ce pas? Même si tu me laissais une chance de m'expliquer, tu ne pourrais pas me comprendre maintenant.

Je reste caché derrière un arbre, même si ce n'est pas nécessaire, et je t'observe dans mon éternel silence. Même mon souffle me semble las et faible. Toi seul, assis sur le banc enneigé, éclaire un peu de sa vie ce paysage morne et froid. De ta seule main valide, tu souffles un peu sur tes doigts pour les réchauffer, avant de replacer une de tes mèches blondes givrées de l'air froid derrière ton oreille. Mon ange, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Tu pousses un léger soupir, avant de baisser la tête. Tes mèches te retombent devant les yeux, m'empêchant de voir ton visage. Soudain, j'ai peur, je m'inquiète. Est-ce que ça va? Est-ce que tu as mal? Il doit faire froid, tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur. Je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir voir ton visage. Déjà, ton expression me manque.

Timidement, je m'approche sans laisser d'empreinte sur la neige blanche. Je veux voir ton visage encore. Je m'arrête devant toi, si proche que je pourrais caresser tes cheveux soyeux si je tendais la main. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Ta chaleur me manque, mon ange, ta chaleur, ton odeur, ton souffle, ta voix. Parle-moi, mon amour. Dis-moi quelque chose. Relève au moins la tête, pour que je puisse voir ton visage.

Encore une fois, tu ramènes ta main vers ton visage. Cette fois, c'est pour t'essuyer les yeux. Je remarque alors les gouttes qui sont tombées sur tes cuisses. Non, non, tu es cruel, ne pleure pas. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Désolé, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé.

Silencieusement, tu relèves la tête pour regarder vers le ciel. Je crois que tu m'as entendu, qu'enfin tu vas me répondre et comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait relever la tête. La neige, tombant en gros flocon léger, a commencé à s'entasser dans tes cheveux. Tu replaces ton foulard sur ton nez, et souffles un nouveau nuage blanc. La neige est si belle. Aussi belle que ce jour-là. Ne te remets pas à pleurer, s'il te plait…

-Monsieur! Vous devriez rentrer maintenant. Vous allez prendre froid.

-Oui, je suis désolé. Encore quelques minutes.

Je me retourne pour voir celui qui a osé déranger mon ange. L'homme, le regard doux, s'approche tranquillement d'un air compatissant. Sans faire attention à moi, il s'assit à côté sur le banc, et regarde à son tour la neige tombée.

-La neige vous rend nostalgique, n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Elle m'énerve plus qu'autre chose.

-Je suis désolé. Nous…

Je sais, vous n'avez rien pu faire. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Je ne vous en veux pas.

-Ça va faire un mois, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez bien récupéré en si peu de temps.

-C'est injuste. Ça aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

-Vous ne devez pas lui en vouloir. Il a essayé de vous protéger. Il a fait…

-J'ai jamais demandé à être protégé! Il aurait pas dû tourner, il aurait dû laisser faire le face à face au lieu d'essayer de me protéger! Alors peut-être que… que…

Mon ange s'était relevé, criant de toute la force de ses petits poumons avant de regarder son vis-à-vis. Je voyais ses mains tremblées. L'homme posa doucement sa main sur le plâtre blanc, patient.

-Je suis désolé, laissa tomber mon ange avant d'éclater en sanglot silencieux. Vous avez raison, je devrais rentrer me réchauffer un peu. La neige ne me fait définitivement pas de bien.

-Venez, je vais vous aider.

L'homme tendit les béquilles à mon amoureux, avant de le guider vers le chemin de neige un peu plus taper. Je les laissai partir, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en aillent. Je ne peux pas les suivre à l'intérieur, là où il fait chaud et où la neige meure en s'étendant sur le sol. Ne t'en va pas… Reste avec moi. Suis-je égoïste de vouloir te garder à jamais, alors que je t'ai déjà perdu? Pardonne-moi…

-Docteur, attendez s'il vous plait.

Mon ange, déjà à mi-chemin, se retourna vers le banc. Il l'observa un moment, avant d'avancer de nouveau par ici. Je me demandais s'il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose. C'était impossible qu'il revienne pour moi. Impossible et pourtant, je me surpris à espérer.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur. Penché sur ses béquilles, il m'apparaissait encore plus petit que d'habitude. Si petit, si fragile, et pourtant il avait encore cette lueur si tenace dans ses yeux, si forts.

Il regarda un peu la scène, la neige, sans porter attention à ma présence pourtant si proche. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration, avant de s'adresser simplement à la neige.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

Une simple phrase, seulement quelques mots, mais pourtant une telle certitude, une telle confiance en lui-même que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, alors que je comprenais tranquillement qu'il y avait à comprendre.

-Merci.

Il sourit. Je me demandai s'il avait entendu ma réponse. Je reculai d'un pas, de deux, recommençant à suivre le chemin inverse que prenait la neige. Alors que je m'évanouissais peu à peu, je le vis retourner vers la chaleur de l'intérieur. Je te retrouverai à la prochaine neige, Ruki.

Fin de l'histoire

Alors, c'est-y pas chou? Vous avez bien compris le POV de Rei, hein. C'est que je pouvais pas vraiment nommer leur nom, comme j'écrivais pour un concours. Je crois pas qu'ils auraient apprécié que j'écrive directement une fic, même s'ils ne doivent pas connaître les GazettEs. Enfin, l'une de mes histoires sera publiée, donc je devais faire attention. Quoique plus les heures passent, et moi je faisais attention. Et au final, celle qui sera publiée, c'est celle où ils arrêtent pas de s'appeler par leur nom tout le temps .


End file.
